Alaska Monsters
Destination America's hit show Alaska Monsters follows a team, dubbed the Alaska Midnight Sons (AMS), into the Alaskan bush. In the state where some people want to disappear from modern conveniences, there is also a number of people that go missing every year in this unforgiving wilderness. Many native Alaskans blame bears, wolves, or the weather, but others think that mysterious cryptids, such as Bigfoot, are connected to these unexplained disappearances. This is where AMS steps in; this team of six experienced frontiersmen are on a mission to prove that these creatures exist by building elaborate traps and exploring the Alaska Triangle, zone by zone. Note: The creatures created for this show should not be considered actual cryptids. Before creating a page for any creature featured in this show, sources must also be found outside of the show itself. Not all information about that creature should come from this show, as it is made for television and can't be considered a reliable source. List of Episodes Season 1 -''Central Alaska's Bigfoot/The Bushman (Zone 22, Buffalo Haven) Locals in Central Alaska are on edge over reports of an 800-pound Bigfoot in the premiere of the series that follows a monster-hunting team into the Alaska Triangle. -''The Saberwolf (Zone 21, White-Coal Country) ''The team employ laser technology as they look into reports of a massive wolf that, folklore claims, can decapitate its victim's head in one bite. -''The Otterman/Kushtaka (Zone 10, Valley of the Lost Gold) ''Todd and Rhett build a spiritual Ring of Fire trap and use an airboat during their search for the legendary shape-shifting Otterman, or locally called Kushtaka. -[[Northern Giant|''The Northern Giant]]'' (Zone 24, Fort Knox, Alaska) ''Todd and Rhett build a big, bad trap designed for a giant bear, and the team uses a GPS tracking system to push the giant creature into the trap. -''The Alaskan Tiger/White Death (Zone 15, No Man's Land) ''Todd devises a blow-gun trap and with Levi figuring out how to wirelessly trigger it, and the team heads into the near-impassible marsh to track Alaska's tiger-like creature. -''The Sasquatch of the South/The Hairy Man (Zone 8, Earthquake Alley) ''Reports of a bad-tempered Bigfoot in southern Alaska draw the team, as Rhett, Todd, and Levi create an electrified tepee trap. Season 2: Bigfoot Edition -''Bigfoot of the Arctic Circle: Siberian Giant (Zone 29, Edge of the Arctic) ''As Season 2 begins, the Alaska Midnight Sons take a trip outside Coldfoot, Alaska, to investigate the Siberian Giant, which is reported to be a Yeti that killed the nine hikers in Russia's Ural Mountains during 1959. -''Bigfoot of Denali: Wind Walker (Zone 20, Denali) ''The team travels towards Denali National Park to investigate what cabin owners call a territorial Bigfoot, and Todd constructs an apache foothold trap. -''Bigfoot of Tok: Yukon Howler (Zone 13, Musher's Paradise) ''The dog-mushing community of Tok, Alaska is looked at as the Alaska Midnight Sons investigate reports of a Bigfoot that has been stalking sled dogs in the dead of winter, and Todd builds a large dog kennel trap. -''Bigfoot of Cache Creek: Woodsman (Zone 18, Gold Country) ''The Alaska Midnight Sons trespass on gold claims to look at reports of a Bigfoot reported to be responsible for unsolved murders in a mining spot, and after the team finds a shocking discovery, the team realizes there's more than one creature afoot. -''Bigfoot of Cook Inlet: Water Stalker (Upper Cook Inlet, Outside the Alaska Triangle) ''The Alaska Midnight Sons head out near Cook Inlet to investigate a water-based Bigfoot, and the team uses speedboats, kayaks, and arm-snaring water traps to catch this creature, just when a team member falls into the Bigfoot's swimming grounds. -''Bigfoot of Bear Country: Thunderfoot (Zone 11, Bear Country) ''The Alaska Midnight Sons trek into hazardous bear country, looking into reports of a huge Bigfoot, dubbed "Thunderfoot", which has been reported to be killing grizzlies. After the team constructs probably the strongest trap they have ever devised, the risky night hunt takes place as they head directly into bear territory, but bears aren't the only thing to worry about. -''Bigfoot of Matanuska: Klondike Crawler (Zone 9, Alaska's Bread Basket) ''The team heads to Zone 9 in their backyard, to look at the Klondike Crawler, which has been slaughtering livestock. After finding out the creature is a "knuckle-dragger" and is possibly crippled, the team builds a camouflaged hay trap, and use flare guns to communicate with each other on the night hunt. -''Bigfoot of Copper Valley: Red Devil (Zone 12, Copper River Valley) ''The Alaska Midnight Sons head to the woodlands of Copper Valley to investigate a tree-dwelling Bigfoot. Using a bush plane, the team finds a hint that may lead them to think they are dealing with a group of Red Devils. In the most intense hunt in the team's history, they will leave with a discovery that will change Bigfoot evidence forever. Team Members -Tom Cruickshank (aka Crusty, Team Leader) -William Eudy (aka Dudley, Forensic Expert) -Bulldog (Survival Expert) -Todd Boren (Trap Engineer) -Rhett Magner (Greenhorn) -Phillip Walls (aka Face, Veteran Tracker) Retired -Roy Kinney (aka Little Bear, Team Leader) -Levi Nilsson (Tech Expert) Category:Television Series Category:North America (Minus Mexico and Caribbean) Category:Pacific Northwest